1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a coupling for joining two tube ends, as well as to a combination redundant retainer and disassembly tool for separating the coupling.
2. Disclosure Information
Hose or pipe couplings using unthreaded joining techniques to give quick disconnect capability have been in use for many years. A frequently employed system for achieving retention of the coupled tube ends is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,718 to Hanson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,967 to Williams and, in the case of an electrical connector, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,930 to Bernier. Each of these illustrated systems relies on cam operated mechanism to control a latching system which physically engages the tube ends to be joined.
Other types of hose couplings require the use of a separate tool for releasing a coupling retention mechanism. Examples of couplings requiring a separate tool are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 373,292 to Jacobson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,359 to McWethy and U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,437 to Dickinson. The requirement of a special tool to separate the coupling is generally undesirable from the standpoint of cost and product line complexity.
All of the foregoing hose couplings suffer from a common drawback inasmuch as none of the couplings has a redundant retention mechanism. In other words, if the single retainer system fails, the coupling will disengage. Moreover, although it is known to provide a separate retainer to be snapped over a spring lock coupling of the type disclosed in the '359 patent, the present invention provides not only a retainer but also the capability of disengaging the primary fastening means. In this manner, the requirement for a disconnection tool of the type shown in the '359 patent will be obviated. This is advantageous because field service technicians having the benefit of the present invention will not be required to maintain a supply of various sized disconnection tools to permit the servicing of machinery equipped with couplings including the present combination retainer and disassembly tool. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a tube coupling having a combination retainer and disassembly tool which will provide a retention feature as well as the capability to separate the coupling without the addition of any special tools.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a coupling which is easily serviceable in the field.
It is an advantage of the present invention that a coupling and retainer according to this invention will require less package volume than known systems having special tools for disconnecting the coupling's primary fastening means.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention that a coupling and retainer according to this invention may be quickly connected and disconnected without any additional tools or fixtures.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to the reader of this specification.